


Война за окончание всех войн.

by tetya_masha



Series: Война за окончание всех войн. [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Multi, Mysticism, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: Это - история про разбитых и искалеченных людей, которые падали и поднимались бесчисленное количество раз. Это - история про тех, для кого семья значит не только кровное родство. Это - история про жизнь, которая, на самом-то деле, является жопой, возведенной в квадрат.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cora Hale/Sam Winchester, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Война за окончание всех войн. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794124
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) будут оригинальные персонажи, простите меня, но будут. я надеюсь, вы их полюбите.   
> 2) канон Волчонка и СПН извращен достаточно сильно. понять. простить.   
> 3) ER - про Питера и Стайлза. Слоуберн - у Дестиэля. потому что, камон, ЭТОЖИКАС. UST - ну это тупо Дилан/Айзек.  
> 4) публиковаться часто не будет, но главы обещаю (!) большие.   
> 5) плейлист: https://vk.com/music/playlist/-112211717_2  
> 6) отклик !очень! важен. правда. скорость написания фиков увеличивается до космической, когда я получаю отзывы.   
> 7) насчет WoD - не ручаюсь насчет "системности" персонажей. данж был давно, у автора склероз. помню основные моменты, но само напыление - нет.   
> ===================  
> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha

Zero 9:36, Hollywood Undead — The End / Undead

Алан всегда думал, что так не бывает. Серьезно, нет, ни в этой жизни, ни в других. Ни в одной из реальностей он не наблюдал подобного дерьма. Слишком сильно, слишком неуместно, слишком ярко и местами неправильно. 

Но эта семья словно была создана для того, чтобы разрывать шаблоны. Как все эти люди умудрялись уживаться на одной территории, маг не знал, и, признаться честно, знать не хотел. Но сталкиваться приходилось постоянно, чуть ли не каждый день.

И рад бы остаться в стороне, да только не получалось. Не выходило, его постоянно тащило обратно, словно само Мироздание было против того, чтобы он спокойно доживал свою жизнь в этом ублюдочном городке.

Алан искренне считал, что заслужил. Спокойствие, передышку, отдых. Ебаная Швеция должна была стать его вторыми Мальдивами, не иначе. Кубой, где мулатки, ряженые в цветочные венки, игриво танцевали бы для него на белом песке.

Только не было мулаток. Нихрена, блядь, не было. Была дурь, много дури, порошки, нелегальные поставки и прочее говно, которым пристало заниматься в подобных городках. И психованная семья, которая никогда не давала ему покоя, постепенно затягивая в свою трясину.

Забористую трясину. Такую, от которой начинает тошнить спустя пару дней. Такую, которая засасывает, без дальнейшей возможности выбраться. Страшная сеть, оплетающая Алана с каждым днем все больше.

По правде говоря, не только его. Под влиянием Стаи (святые угодники, ну как же пафосно!) задыхался весь этот Богом забытый город. Алан тысячу раз проклял свою жизнь за то, что в один прекрасный день она свела его с Тичером и всем этим клубком бесконечных проблем.

Потому что Алану была не одна сотня лет, и он чертовски, чертовски сильно устал. Он хотел отдохнуть, просто спокойно жить свою спокойную жизнь вдалеке от сверхъественных тварей, магии и прочей шелухи, от которой всегда, всегда были сплошные проблемы. Как бы не так. 

Когда они познакомились, у Тича уже был первый ребенок. Пацана хотел захапать приют, да только старик оказался хитрее. У мальца были огромные голубые глаза и черные, как смоль, волосы. Тичер окрестил ребенка Бродягой, и не прогадал. 

Потому что пацана невозможно было заставить сидеть на месте ровно. Он постоянно шнырял в городе, что-то вынюхивал, узнавал, приносил Тичу информацию. Бродяга знал этот прогнивший город как свои пять пальцев, без его ведома на грязных улицах не происходило ничего. 

Спустя много лет Алан ненавидел пиздюка до скрипа зубов. Бродяга путал ему карты, уводил из-под носа клиентов и срывал переговоры с поставщиками. И невозможно было предугадать, откуда прилетит удар в следующий раз. А просчитать, сколько нервотрепки тебе подкинут по дороге, и вовсе было нереально. 

А потом в город просочился Носферату. Алан понятия не имел, что эта нежить забыла в Швеции и какими судьбами жизнь связала его с Тичером, но Носфер быстро стал для старика правой рукой и решающим голосом во всем, что касалось внутренних дел Стаи. Пришельца звали Чэдом, но Тич называл его просто — Братишка. 

Видимо, на пороге своего сотрудничества они заключили соглашение: Тич принимает Чэда в свой дом, но взамен Носфер обеспечивает его информацией и работает на семью. И нежить соблюдала условия сделки весьма своеобразно — Братишка накачивал Стаю своей кровью, постепенно обращая в гулей. 

В целом, при их ремесле это было выгодно. Вскормленные на крови вампира, дети росли здоровыми и донельзя живучими. А Чэд, вопреки собственным убеждениям, привязался к старику с его бешеной оравой и со временем действительно стал впрягаться за них как за своих. 

Алану это не нравилось, он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что у Вселенной на Тичера зуб, огромный, просто невъебический. Носферату — самые хитрые из нелюдей, опасные, коварные. Он предупреждал старика держаться подальше от нежити, но тот только усмехался. 

"И на Братишку найдется управа, поверь мне", — отвечал он.

Алан думал, что хрена лысого найдется. Силы небесные, как же он ошибался. Чуть позже Бродяга притащил в дом Стаи Чудачку. Девчонка была абсолютна разбита, щурилась единственным глазом и первое время наотрез отказывалась говорить даже с Тичем. 

В себя ее приводил Бродяга, Алан вообще понятия не имел, что могло случиться в жизни маленького человека за такой короткий срок, но догадывался, что ничего хорошего. Характер у Чудачки остался замкнутый, но с годами она стала средоточием всего, что может повергнуть других людей в состояние глубочайшего ахуя и шока. 

Чудачка разговаривала грубо, сквозь стиснутые зубы, доводила собеседников до сердечного приступа всего парой фраз и не очень любила общество людей. Однако, ей не было равных в маскировке и слежке. Алан находил это завораживающим и всегда был рад помочь хмурой девчонке в ее миленьких делишках.

Своих детей Тичер любил. Обожал. Холил. Лелял, взращивая в них скрытые таланты, какими бы они ни были. Никто не из них не был родней по крови. Но связь в Стае была намного сильнее, нежели в других, более стандартных семьях, где дочери вышивают крестиком, а сыновья играют в футбол на заднем дворе. 

Спустя пару лет в Стаю затесался Считало. Складом ума и бойкостью он напоминал Бродягу, да только интересы его охватывали другие, более материальные вещи. Считало не было равных в любых манипуляциях с деньгами. 

У него всегда наготове были тысяча и одна теория, бесконечные схемы, тактики и стратегии, поражающие своей продуманностью. У пацана была железная хватка во всем, что касалось наживы, хитрая улыбка и опасный прищур. Став постарше, Считало взял на себя финансовое обеспечение Стаи на радость старику. 

В какой-то момент в городе замаячил Инквизитор, и Алан подумал, что его терпению пришел конец. Он не хотел лезть в этот конфликт, да только поздно было сдавать назад. Охотника удалось умаслить, Чэд не лишился головы за старые проделки, и Арчи тоже благополучно вписался в семью.

Алан часто думал, что Тич, видимо, по жизни взял себе девиз: "защищать всех убогих и обездоленных". Он растил детей на свой манер, но никогда не отказывал им в чем бы то ни было. Чэд и Арчи помогали ему в этом, да и сами дети были донельзя самостоятельными, схватывали все на лету и быстро учились. 

И на Братишку спустя время действительно нашлась управа. Тич подобрал на улицах девчонку в рваном платье буквально через месяц после появления Считало. Девчонка была вся в грязи, со спутавшимися рыжими волосами, глазами пронзительного зеленого цвета и в бурых разводах застывшей крови. 

Тич дал ей крышу над головой и людей, которые приняли ее без лишних вопросов. Но неизгладимое впечатление соплячка произвела именно на Чэда. Сердце черствого манипулятора дрогнуло, и он взял ее под свое крыло. Как Бродяга Чудачку когда-то. 

Правда, характер у Сестрицы был просто отвратительный. С сорванными гайками в башке, она с годами начала внушать настоящий ужас любому жителю этого городка. Отец и Братишка обожали рыжую девчонку до беспамятства. Семья, впрочем, тоже. Стая поддерживала друг друга во всех, даже самых идиотских начинаниях. 

Все эти грязные дела, которые Стая проворачивала безукоризненно, скрепляли похлеще всякой там кровной херни. Семья вела дела профессионально, безостановочно просчитывая все варианты и всегда оказывалась в выигрыше. Некоронованные криминальные Боги этого городка. 

У Сестрицы ушло много времени, чтобы выследить тех, кто убил ее кровную родню. И Алан по-настоящему зауважал соплячку именно в тот момент, когда она вернулась с дела, бережно сжимая в руках крошечный сверток из пеленок. Сестрица тогда полночи яростно доказывала Тичу, что сможет вырастить ребенка. 

Алан был уверен: Тич возмущался только проформы ради. Но голос Братишки в этом вопросе все же был решающим. Чэд положил руку на плечо своей сестры и безапелляционно сообщил, что ребенка они воспитают. Вместе. Так в доме Стаи появилась Малая, в которой души не чаяли абсолютно все. 

По итогу орава у старика подобралась разношерстная и весьма колоритная. Дикая, странная, со своими повадками и укладом, но впечатляющая, это бесспорно. Дети были для Тича лучшей поддержкой и опорой в любом из вопросов, и Алан находил такое положение вещей до ужаса завораживающим. 

И Чэд с Сестрицей образовали по-настоящему дикий тандем. Они брали самые опасные дела, виртуозно обворовывали местных богачей и не скупились промышлять наркотиками. Частенько они были у Алана на подхвате, и он не мог не отмечать то, что работали ребята до ужаса слаженно. 

Удивительным было то, что они растили свою дочь, вкладывая в нее все свободное время и силы. Малую любила вся Стая, девчонка была просто ангелом во плоти, пусть и таким, который с малолетства носит бабочку в рюкзаке и за секунды может взломать любой, даже самый сложный замок. 

Алан смог бы пережить многое, стараясь держаться подальше, носить равнодушную маску на лице и просто не лезть. И с годами он действительно в этом поднаторел. Равнодушие даже не приходилось симулировать, но жизнь тоже не стояла на месте. Мага буквально разрывало на части в предчувствии надвигающейся бури. 

Он знал: случится что-то страшное. Непоправимое. Такое, что накроет с головой их всех, никому не удастся сбежать, спрятаться, скрыться. Фантомное ощущение преследовало его каждый день, не давало нормально спать, дышать, жить. Тревога скребла внутри черепной коробки, не находя выхода, паника накатывала волнами.

И буря действительно пришла. Неудачное дело, которое забрало Сестрицу, просто сожрало, не подавившись, урча и чавкая. Стая не верила, что она мертва, никто не верил, но факты были на руках. Убийственные, железобетонные, такие, которым нечего противопоставить. Вырывающие всякую надежду на корню.

Сестрица прикрыла их всех, загнувшись в тюрьме. Прыгнула на амбразуру, защищая своих, не раздумывая ни единой минуты. Алан знал: она сделала бы так столько раз, сколько потребовалось, лишь бы Стая была в безопасности. Преданность и доходящая до безрассудства самоотверженность — отличительная особенность всего выводка Тича. 

Но Стая надеялась на лучшее. Алан пытался держаться в стороне, да только надеялся вместе со всеми. Чэд лишь усмехался и говорил, что Сестренка-то как раз выкарабкается. Бывало и хуже, мол. Плавали, мол, знаем. Не той породы, чтобы сдаться. Не того воспитания, чтобы просто так сдохнуть.

Малая отказывалась верить в то, что ее мать просто так умерла. Что ее убили, хотя слухи долетали весьма конкретные. Считало и Бродяга рыскали по городу в поисках информации, Чэд и вовсе решил прописаться в тюрьме. Тич постарел, стал много пить, но стал все больше зарываться в работу. 

Проблема в том, что жизнь у человека всего одна. Проблема в том, что некоторым просто на роду, видимо, написано оказываться не в то время не в тех местах. Бывают такие патологические идиоты, которые на всех парах гонят навстречу грузовику и потом лежат с развороченными кишками на асфальте.

Сестрица действительно в итоге выжила. Или сдохла, тут с какой стороны посмотреть. Инквизитор приволок ее за шкирку обратно, в родные пенаты, да только ничего не осталось от того человека, которого они все когда-то знали. Ее и человеком-то уже назвать можно было с натяжкой.

Нежить. Чистокровная, настоящая, с безумными повадками и звериной сутью, спящей глубоко внутри и прорывающейся наружу слишком часто. Нелюдь, ходячий труп среди живых. И это являлось всего лишь началом конца и грозило обернуться настоящей бойней, которая стороной не обойдет никого.

Стая всегда жила в унисон, синхронно, отточенный годами механизм никогда не давал сбои. Все эти люди были единым целым, Алан наблюдал за ними долгие годы, предпочитая держаться в стороне, но все же такое явление не могло не бросаться в глаза. 

И он знал: теперь, когда сверхъестественное стянулось в этот город, что мухи на кусок сгнившей плоти — дороги назад уже не будет. Их жизнь никогда не была образцом стабильности, но сейчас вся его интуиция буквально вопила о том, что скоро Стаю ждет раскол. 

В лукавых глазах Братишки Алан видел погибель. Смерть и раздор для всех, кто окажется рядом. Понимание этого крепло с каждой минутой, вынуждая искать особые, обходные пути, лишь бы не зацепило, лишь бы не быть той самой крысой на тонущем корабле.

В безумных глазах Сестрицы Алан видел спасение. Больное, сломанное, через пень-колоду, но спасение. И выбор был очевиден. Выбор всегда был очевиден, с тех пор как Тич подобрал с улиц девочку в грязном платье. С тех пор, как оборванка выросла и дала просраться самой смерти, показав ей свою клыкастую пасть.

***

Она тяжело вздыхает и запускает пятерню в рыжие пряди. Смотрит куда-то мимо, курит, много курит. Алан думает о том, что Сестрица помешалась. Просто сошла, нахрен, с ума и не собирается давить на тормоза. Она слишком долго ждала, слишком долго рыскала в поисках цели, и вот теперь добыча сама пришла к ней в руки. 

Алан пять лет учил ее контролировать силу внутри, и его уроки не прошли даром. Но, если дело касалось семьи, она превращалась в машину убийств. Яростную, сметающую на своем пути все, что ей будет не по нраву.   
— Какая тебе выгода? — наконец спрашивает она, продолжая буравить взглядом стену. 

Оборотень усмехается, а Алан думает о том, что вот здесь, в эту самую минуту, нужен Арчи. Он сумел бы прочистить мозги своей второй половине, да только Инквизитор сейчас далеко. Ничего не ладно в их идиотской жизни, все пошло по говну с того самого момента, как Сестрицу заграбастали копы. 

— Создания, подобные тебе — большая редкость в наше время, — начинает оборотень издалека.   
Алан хмыкает. Действительно, большая редкость. Диких кошек Шабаша перебила Камарилья, это знают все. Не все знают, что некоторые сородичи чтут старые традиции. Не все знают, что некоторые оборотни любят лезть не в свое дело. 

Сестрица поворачивает голову к их гостю, впериваясь в него голубыми всполохами глаз. Алан знает, что, если слишком долго смотреть в эту манящую синеву — можно сойти с ума. Оборотень не отводит взгляд, наоборот, смотрит изучающе, будто завороженно. По его лицу пробегает почти ласковая улыбка, глаза хитро щурятся. 

Он отвечает не сразу, но решительно, не давая себе времени передумать, выкидывая карты на стол:  
— Мне нужна сила.   
Повисает тишина, Алан ждет.   
— У твоей пары — интересная судьба, Питер Хейл. Но нужно быть полным дураком, чтобы полезть к дьяволу в пекло ради какой-то мнимой власти и кучки старых ведунов, которые смогут ему помочь. 

Оборотень потрясенно молчит, молчание затягивается. Сестрица отворачивается и выпускает в воздух сизые клубы дыма.   
— Они убили Бродягу, мам, — подает голос Малая, которая до этого стояла у окна тихо, не привлекая внимания.   
И вот после этой реплики Алан начинает проклинать все на свете. 

Потому что кровь за кровь. Потому что месть — это то, от чего всегда будет сложно отказаться. А у их гостя есть козыри в рукаве. И, если до этого Сестрица сомневалась, то теперь слова дочери активировали настоящую бомбу, которая взорвется прямо сейчас, унося за собой остатки хрупкого спокойствия. 

— Мне интересны только двое из названных тобой, — хрипло говорит она. — До остальных ни мне, ни моей семье нет никакого дела.   
— Меня устраивает такой расклад, — отвечает оборотень, Сестрица усмехается.   
— И ты принесешь клятву на крови.   
— Кровь не врет, это — разумно. И с твоей, и с моей стороны, — серьезно отвечает их гость. 

Алан думает, что да, разумно. Разумней некуда. Просто пиздец. Вампиры заключают сделки на крови с одними оборотнями, обязуясь перебить стаю других оборотней. Если они выживут — это будет большое чудо или настоящая чертова удача. Но все равно Алан ловит себя на мысли, что поступил бы так же. 

Долгая связь с Тичером и его сумасшедшим выводком не прошла для него бесследно, будь оно все неладно. Он заразился от них этими идиотскими верностью и преданностью, пропитался насквозь этим бессмысленным ядом, который сейчас портит ему жизнь. Не дает здраво соображать, забираясь под кожу жгучей ненавистью и желанием поквитаться. 

Он мог бы быть где-нибудь на Кубе и любоваться мулатками, которые танцевали бы ему дикие танцы на белом, блядь, песке. Да только Алан отчетливо понимает — он за эту семью сдохнет. Теперь уже сдохнет, они сожрали вместе столько говна, что даже вариант неминуемой гибели не кажется ему худшим из возможных. 

— Я принесу необходимое, — говорит он и выходит из комнаты.  
Он поперся за этой женщиной в долбанный Париж, после сбежал в опостылевший Милан и потом пять лет возил ее по всей планете, обучая тонкостям магии природы. Помирать — так вместе. 

И все равно Алан абсурдно уверен, что они не помрут. Он готов дать голову на отсечение, что Сестрица придумает, как им выбраться. Просто еще ни разу не было иначе. Возможно, выворачивающая кости преданность семье все же окупается. А, возможно, Сестрица не настолько невезучая, как может показаться на первый взгляд. 


	2. Глава 1.

Soundgarden - Fell On Black Days

— То есть ты думала, что Джо будет рядом всегда?   
— Дело не в этом, Бобби, — Эллен раздраженно передергивает плечами и ставит стакан на стол с громким стуком.   
— А в чем же? Давай, расскажи мне, — Бобби тоже нервничает.   
Это видно по сосредоточенному выражению лица, по тому, как он беспрерывно меряет комнату шагами. 

Эллен и сама не знает, в чем дело. С недавних пор единственное, о чем она в состоянии думать — так это о том, что она не смогла уберечь свою дочь, которая с головой окунулась в мир сверхъестественных тварей, охоты на нечисть и еще черт знает чего. 

Джо сбежала из-под родительского крыла и теперь постоянно подвергала свою жизнь опасности, а Эллен не смогла это предотвратить. И как бы сильно Бобби Сингер не убеждал ее в обратном, Эллен уверена — она сделала не все, что могла. Приложила мало усилий, чтобы избежать подобного развития событий. 

— Расскажи мне, — повторяет Бобби настойчиво, а Эллен не может подобрать нужных слов.   
Они просто не находятся, будто кто-то разом очистил всю память, не предоставляя никакой другой информации взамен. 

Эллен думает о том, что она ничего не сможет сказать из всего множества того, о чем молчать уже нет сил, когда Бобби произносит:  
— Ты не плохая мать, Эллен Харвелл, как бы сильно тебе не хотелось верить в обратное.   
Бобби ласково сжимает ее руки, а Эллен чувствует, что грудь перестает болезненно сдавливать. 

***

Самое важное в жизни — это семья. Эллен Харвелл знала это как никто другой. Семья — это не просто красивые слова про любовь и безоговорочную поддержку. Это, прежде всего, поступки. Самоотверженные и отчаянные. Семья — это боль, дикая, бесконечная боль, потому что близкие люди порой заставляют проходить через ад. 

Но соглашаться на что-либо другое — увольте. На то это и близкие люди. Родные. Самые важные. С ними и в огонь, и в воду, и в медные трубы, прямиком в Преисподнюю, к черту на рога, в самую гущу событий, под обстрел, да куда угодно. А иначе зачем это все?

И те самые, особенные люди, всегда будут рядом. Плечом к плечу. До последнего вздоха, пока смерть не разлучит вас, и, может быть, немного дольше. Просто потому что не бывает иначе. Если выбор сделан, если в сердце нашлось место для кого-то невероятного, то пути назад уже не будет. В конце концов, это осознанный выбор в том числе.

Эллен не признавала полумеры. Если пьешь — пей до того момента, пока мозг не превратится в кашу, а организм не откажет. Если взялся за дело — доведи все до совершенства, сделай все на высшем уровне. Если любишь — люби до конца, оберегай до конца и заботься до конца. 

Так ее воспитали, такой она выросла и такой она была и будет до своего последнего вздоха. Эллен Харвелл — тот человек, который понимает, что семья, это, прежде всего, большая ответственность. Семья — это люди и твой вклад в этих людей. Никогда, никогда нельзя забывать об этом.

***

— Она просто уехала, Бобби. Просто уехала, не сказав мне ни слова.  
— Она — все еще твоя дочь, а ты — все еще ее мать, — Бобби решительно смотрит ей в глаза и продолжает бережно сжимать кисти, мягко оглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони.  
Эллен не может не согласиться. Они с Джо созваниваются, даже чаще, чем того требуют обстоятельства. 

Но это безумно тяжело: знать, что твой ребенок где-то там, посреди всего этого ужаса, который рыщет по ночам. Осознавать, что в свое время ошибок было совершено много, и сейчас не позволят присутствовать рядом, как ни пытайся. Можно только смириться и ждать, пока отпустит, пока Джо сама решит для себя какие-то вещи. 

Не вмешиваться, не раскачивать этот маятник без конца. Просто ждать. Просто давать о себе знать, принимая уже свои собственные решения и делая свои собственные выводы, которые, к сожалению, неутешительны. Эллен может бесконечно корить себя за то, что дело приняло именно такой оборот, но факт остается фактом. 

— Я боюсь, что оттолкнула ее окончательно, — говорит Эллен, а Бобби тяжело вздыхает.   
— Такого просто быть не может, возьми себя в руки, Харвелл.  
Бобби подливает ей виски, Эллен благодарно принимает стакан. В такую очевидную истину поверить очень хочется, да только не получается.

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Сегодня Джо не было в баре. Сегодня она осталась жива как раз потому, что пошла своей дорогой. Ты не сможешь контролировать ее жизнь бесконечно, но ты сможешь в ней участвовать. Дай ей время. Дай себе время. Все, что не делается — к лучшему, Эллен, ты должна знать это как никто другой. 

Бобби Сингер, черти бы его задрали, как обычно, прав. Он всегда прав, и спорить с этим бессмысленно. Эллен тяжело выдыхает. Если бы Джо была в баре сегодня, у нее не осталось бы дочери. Эш сейчас в больнице, неизвестно, выкарабкается он или нет. Сотни демонов вырвались на свободу несколько часов назад, и что им, всем им делать — вопрос все еще открытый. 

***

Уильям Энтони Харвелл был для нее, в первую очередь, мужем. Человеком, с которым Эллен добровольно связала свою жизнь. Она прекрасно знала, на что себя обрекает, но не думала долго. Они были вместе слишком давно, чтобы сомневаться или идти на попятную. Можно сказать, что, в каком-то смысле, это была любовь с первого взгляда.

Уилл был своим. Родным настолько, насколько в принципе может быть родным другой человек. Они были семьей, с самого начала, когда только познакомились в том самом баре. Уилл подсел к ней за столик, угостил выпивкой, они проговорили до закрытия и, казалось бы, все. Но нет, на этом история не закончилась.

Потому что Уилльям нашел ее чуть позже. Они стали проводить много времени вместе, сблизились уже по-настоящему, и тогда Эллен поняла, что обратной дороги не будет. Бывает такое, что, глядя новому человеку в глаза, осознаешь, что не отпустишь его. Пройдешь с ним по жизненному пути от начала и до конца, даже если понимаешь, что дорога будет не из легких.

Они с Уиллом ссорились очень редко, действительно жили душа в душу и любили друг друга. Не той страстной любовью, пламя которой сжигает тебя в молодости, а уютно, по-семейному. Тепло такой любви согревает каждый день, придает сил и наполняет жизнь смыслом. Тихое счастье, которое тлеет в груди долгие годы. 

Брак с охотником грозил обернуться катастрофой, но Эллен не думала отступать. Она была для Уилла правой рукой, его поддержкой и опорой, тем самым человеком, который будет подавать ему пули на войне. Эллен Харвелл никогда не была той, кто ищет легкие, обходные пути, она предпочитала идти своей дорогой и радоваться каждой минуте на отмеренном ей сроке. 

***

— Я скучаю о ней, Бобби.  
— Я понимаю. А знаешь, что еще я понимаю? Что рано или поздно все наладится. Ты — ее мать, ее поддержка и опора. Так скажи мне, — Бобби смотрит на нее слишком серьезно, даже сурово в какой-то степени, — почему твоя дочь воюет одна?  
Вопрос застает Эллен врасплох.

Не то, чтобы она об этом не думала, напротив, думала много. И никак не могла прийти хоть к какому-то компромиссу, в первую очередь, с собой. В ней боролись два инстинкта одновременно: уберечь своего ребенка от опасной судьбы, которую он выбрал себе сам, и быть вместе с дочерью до самого конца, потому что зачем еще она вообще живет в таком случае?

Зачем она вообще нужна? Если она не может поддержать Джо, если она ничего не может сделать для того, чтобы той было легче идти по выбранному ей пути? Какая же она тогда мать, в первую очередь? Безрассудная? Или, наоборот, чересчур рассудительная? Эллен не знала, человеческие отношения — это всегда слишком сложно, хотя бы потому, что в этом оказываются замешаны несколько сторон. 

— Тебе нужно понять одну простую вещь. У вас. Все. Наладится. — Слова Бобби действуют на Эллен словно успокоительное в стакане виски.   
Хотя он, кажется, повторяет ей это на протяжении последнего часа уже не в первый раз.

— И я не устану вдалбливать это в твою голову. Все мы кого-то потеряли на этой войне, поэтому нам нужно держаться вместе. Всегда. В конце концов, — Бобби отходит к окну, дергает раму и запускает свежий воздух в помещение, — именно для этого и нужна семья.   
Бобби Сингер в очередной раз прав. 

***

Рождение дочери было огромным счастьем для четы Харвелл. Они с Уиллом любили Джо до беспамятства, не чаяли в ней души и искренне считали, что счастье — вот оно. Счастье — держать на руках своего ребенка, видеть, как он растет и знать, что он — желанный и самый-самый любимый. 

К сожалению, Эллен пришлось отойти от дел, чтобы воспитывать дочь. Она больше не гонялась с Уиллом за сверхъестественным тварями, посвятив себя семье. Но и просто спокойно сидеть на месте Эллен не могла. Уилл, хитро улыбаясь, часто говорил, что спокойная и размеренная жизнь точно не для Эллен, и в этом он был, безусловно, прав. 

Они решили открыть бар, настоящее пристанище для охотников всех мастей. Надежное место, где можно обмениваться информацией и помогать друг другу в погоне за нечистью, делиться секретами и, просто-напросто, отдыхать от не самой простой жизни. Эллен будто была создана для того, чтобы управлять таким заведением. 

Уилл бесконечно ей гордился, он все так же пропадал на охоте, но неизменно возвращался домой, к своей семье. Положа руку на сердце, в те моменты, когда муж отсутствовал дома, Эллен сходила с ума от беспокойства, но теперь в ее жизни была Джоанна, и Эллен посвящала все свое свободное время дочери. 

Джо росла, радовала своих родителей, и уже с малых лет было понятно, что это — их дочь. Веселый и любознательный ребенок с неиссякаемым запасом энергии. Джо унаследовала лучшее и от Уилла, и от Эллен. Джо была настоящей красавицей, сокровищем, и речь шла не только о миловидном личике, но и о несгибаемом характере, который прорезался еще в детстве. 

***

Эллен ловит себя на мысли, что нестерпимо хочется курить. Впервые за долгое время. Слова Бобби успокаивают ее, раскладывают хаос внутри черепной коробки по полочкам, и Эллен в очередной раз убеждается в том, что Бобби — это оплот спокойствия и собранности. 

— Пришла в себя? — щурится он, и Эллен улыбается впервые за день.   
Без Бобби они бы все давно пропали. Она, Джо, Сэм и Дин, все они. Просто сгнили бы где-нибудь, угодили в лапы демонов, и далее по списку.   
— Как ты? — спрашивает Эллен, потому что ей действительно важно услышать ответ.   
— Бывало и лучше, — усмехается Сингер.  
Эллен усмехается в ответ. Точнее и не скажешь. 

— Ты злишься на них?  
Бобби молчит несколько минут, обдумывая что-то свое. Эллен почему-то уверена, что Бобби не таит на Винчестеров зла. В конце концов, они пытались предотвратить случившееся, и потерпели неудачу. В жизни так бывает: не все идет по заранее выверенному плану. Но на то она и жизнь. 

— Они, конечно, балбесы, — начинает Бобби свою мысль, и Эллен пытается подавить смешок, — но сделали все, что могли. Ты была там, Эллен, мы действительно не могли ни на что повлиять.   
Эллен соглашается, делая очередной глоток из стакана с виски. Хмурится. 

— А ты? — внезапно спрашивает Бобби.  
Эллен хмурится, не совсем понимая, к чему он ведет.  
— Там был Джон.   
Джон. Конечно. Джон Винчестер. Можно было бы сказать, что все беды из-за него, но это — слишком откровенная ложь.

***

Уилл охотился, как правило, в одиночку, но на то задание они с Джоном пошли вместе. Беды не предвещало ровным счетом ничего, Уилл был опытным охотником, Джон был не менее опытным охотником, они давно друг друга знали, и, казалось, что все будет хорошо. Но нет. С охоты Уилл не вернулся. Точнее, вернулся в гробу.

Теперь Эллен и Джо остались одни, и жизнь ощутимо накренилась. Эллен лишилась мужа, Джоанна лишилась отца, и нужно было начинать все заново. Привыкать к другому укладу, затачивать свою жизнь под новые обстоятельства. Долгое время Эллен думала, что сойдет с ума, но ей удалось собраться хотя бы ради дочери. 

Потому что опускать руки было нельзя. Жизнь все еще не закончилась, она продолжалась, и у Эллен на руках было самое главное ее сокровище. Джо было всего четыре года, когда умер Уилл, но Эллен уже тогда знала, что психика дочери будет искалечена. 

Поэтому Эллен решила быть сильной, подавать Джо пример, растить ее так, как позволяли обстоятельства и тянуть бар. Иначе только петля на шею либо выход в окно, а это была непозволительная роскошь. Заведение оставалось пристанищем для всех борцов с нечистой силой, но в какой-то момент в их жизнь затесался Эш, и все стало несколько проще. 

Эш свалился им на головы внезапно: он забрел в бар “Дом у дороги”, когда скитался по Америке после отчисления из Гарварда, и остался там насовсем, став очень важной частью их жизни. Эш помогал Эллен вести дела, много времени проводил с Джо, которая подростком была просто неуправляема и, просто-напросто, был, став для них членом семьи. 

Джо с детства была маленькой бунтаркой, да и общество, в котором она росла, способствовало формированию дикого характера. Постоянный контакт с охотниками и помощь матери в баре сделали свое дело: став постарше, Джо научилась прекрасно считывать людей, умела обращаться с оружием и был способна выжить в мире, полном опасных чудовищ. 

Часто Эллен думала о том, что было бы намного лучше, если бы ее дочь росла в какой-нибудь другой среде, на наполненной событиями так сильно, что выбора все же не оставалось. Руку на пульсе держать было просто жизненно необходимо, особенно с таким потоком людей и информации, которую они приносили. 

Джо пыталась уехать, начать новую жизнь, поступила в колледж, да все без толку. Ее все равно сорвало в родные края, а у Эллен обливалось сердце кровью каждый раз, как она понимала, на что обрекла собственную дочь. Они много ссорились в последнее время, и в одном Эллен была категорична — никакой охоты. 

Никаких погоней за монстрами, призраками, демонами и прочей нечистью. Нет и точка. Их семья уже потеряла отца, и Эллен не готова была терять еще и дочь. Только Джоанна была уже взрослая, могла принимать решения самостоятельно, и слушать мать она не желала от слова “совсем”. 

А потом в их бар пришли сыновья Джона Винчестера, и это было только запустило цепную реакцию, благодаря которой Джо сейчас каталась по стране, уничтожая тварей и спасая жизни других людей. Не такой жизни Эллен для нее хотела, но сделать что-либо не могла, потому что это был не ее выбор. 

Каждая ссора вносила в душу хаос и раздор, но все же по итогу становилось ясно, что Джоанна выросла, и теперь идет своей дорогой. Эш всегда помогал и поддерживал, но Эллен с каждым днем было все сложнее держать себя в руках. В какой-то момент несгибаемая хозяйка бара “У дороги” была близка к тому, чтобы уйти в запой, и тогда на помощь Эшу пришел Бобби. 

***

В основном, по своей воле охотниками не становятся. Уилл стал охотником после того, как у него на глазах призраки растерзали невинного ребенка, Джон Винчестер начал гоняться за монстрами после того, как демон убил его жену, а Бобби Сингер оказался втянут в охоту после того, как его жена стала одержима демоном. 

Эллен знала Бобби давно, кажется, что всю жизнь. Они с Уиллом познакомились с Сингером еще задолго до Джона Винчестера, и Эллен Бобби всегда сочувствовала. Он потерял слишком много, и, главное, потерял много слишком много рано. А потом Эллен потеряла Уилла, и настала очередь Бобби сочувствовать ей. 

У Бобби тогда не было тех знаний, которые были сейчас, не было такого запаса информации, сил и возможностей. Свою жену он убил собственноручно, толку это не возымело, и, если бы не Руфус, Бобби бы сейчас тоже не было в живых. Эллен знает эту историю со слов самого Бобби, который в очень редкие моменты, особенно под влиянием выпивки, мог сболтнуть лишнего. 

Бывали порой такие вечера, когда Бобби заезжал в бар “У дороги” просто перевести дух. Просто высказаться человеку, который точно его поймет. Даже если под “высказаться” подразумевалась скудная пара фраз, оброненных сухо между делом. Эллен в такие моменты наливала Бобби выпить и молчала. 

Она понимала, что слова — лишние. Скорбь — это не то, что нужно озвучивать, скорбь у каждого своя. Но что действительно важно — так это быть рядом с человеком и не давать ему почувствовать себя покинутым. Особенно, если ты разделяешь его чувства и понимаешь, что он испытывает, и через что он сейчас проходит. Пусть и по-своему.

***

Сегодня утром ее бар просто-напросто взорвали демоны, и выживших не было. Все, из чего состояла ее жизнь, теперь покоилось на пепелище развороченными обломками. Эллен и Эша спасло то, что они ушли за сушками (какая нелепица!). Джо спасло то, что она решила стать охотницей. Какая ирония. 

Погибло много людей, много хороших людей, прекрасных охотников и постояльцев. Плевать на бар, плевать на все, но вот человеческие жизни нельзя было вернуть. В такие моменты сложно думать о собственной судьбе, потому что рассудок, оглушенный обстоятельствами, просто отказывается признавать реальность.

Эша, тем не менее, зацепило взрывом, потому что он вернулся в бар чуть раньше. Но его не убили, видимо, он появился, когда демоны уже сделали свое дело и ушли, не оглядываясь назад. Эллен гнала в реанимацию как потерпевшая, отчаянно надеясь вовремя успеть. И она успела. Несмотря на тяжелое состояние, врачи говорили, что Эш выкарабкается. 

Эллен не представляла себе, что будет делать, если жизнь заберет у нее еще и Эша. Всегда сложно определить, в какой именно момент люди, не связанные с нами кровными узами, становятся для нас семьей. Эш был для них с Джо семьей, и Эллен просто не могла его потерять. После такого невозможно не сойти с ума. 

Эш раздобыл нужную информацию для Сэма и Дина, и у Эллен с самого начала не было сомнений в причинах нападения. Надвигалась страшная буря, и им всем было уготовано оказаться в самом ее эпицентре. Эллен не хотела уезжать из больницы, оставлять Эша одного, но понимала, что есть другие, более важные задачи. Например, спасти мир. 

Спасти мир, чтобы Джо и Эшу было, куда вернуться. Она, в первую очередь, мать, основа этой семьи, она должна быть сильной и принимать волевые решения. Эллен вернулась на обломки всей своей жизни, нашла сейф, куда Эш спрятал данные и поехала к Бобби. 

Правильно сказал Эш — он раскопал настоящую бомбу, не было ничего удивительного в том, что бар взорвали, информация была невероятно ценной и пугающей. Врата Ада, запечатанные Сэмюэлем Кольтом с помощью железной дороги. И желтоглазый демон планировал их открыть и выпустить на свободу целую армию, которая сравняет этот мир с землей. 

Бобби, Сэм, Дин — все они понимали, что этого допустить нельзя, на карту было поставлено слишком многое. И действовать нужно было срочно, немедленно, потому что желтоглазый подбирался к железной дороге все ближе. Эллен не собиралась стоять в стороне, она отправилась вместе с ними к самому дьяволу в пекло. 

И им почти удалось. “Почти” — ключевое слово. Они убили Азазеля, да, но остановить его дьявольский план, к сожалению, не смогли. Врата Ада были открыты, сотни демонов вырвались на свободу из недр Преисподней, и один только Бог знает, как они будут выигрывать эту войну. Но одно Эллен знала точно — они не будут сдаваться. 

Они перебьют столько черноглазых тварей, сколько смогут, дотянутся до каждой поганой нечисти в каждом поганом штате и немножко дальше. Эта война никому не позволит держаться в стороне, и, в конце концов, они не для того столько прошли вместе, чтобы биться по одиночке. Семью не бросают.

***

— Что мы будем делать? — спрашивает Бобби, и Эллен поднимает на него глаза.   
Бобби спрашивает спокойно, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Бобби говорит: “мы”, потому что только вместе они смогут выжить.  
— Для начала я позвоню дочери, — отвечает Эллен и выходит из кухни. 

Она набирает номер Джо трясущимися руками. Джоанна снимает трубку сразу, в ее голосе — искреннее беспокойство и раздражение. “Почему ты не позвонила мне сразу?”. Эллен не знает, что можно ответить на этот вопрос. Потому что не знала, выживет ли? 

Разговор выходит сжатым, но таким необходимым. Пара фраз, сказанных от всего сердца, и тиски разжимаются. Бывают такие разговоры, после которых нахлынывает чувство невероятного облегчения и все сразу расставляется по местам. “Я скучаю, мам”. “Я тоже. Береги себя, моя девочка”. 

Когда Эллен возвращается в комнату, Бобби смотрит на нее с хитрой улыбкой.   
— Помирились?  
— Да.  
Бобби набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать старое, как мир “а я тебе говорил!”, но Эллен перебивает его.   
— Спасибо.   
— Не за что, — ворчит Бобби, а Эллен думает о том, что видеть, как Бобби Сингер тушуется и, в какой-то степени, смущается — это очень-очень мило. 

Эллен наливает себе еще виски, размышляя о том, что завтра надо обязательно навестить Эша. Они с Бобби сидят в тишине какое-то время, а потом он произносит:  
— Тебе нельзя сидеть без дела. Мы восстановим тебе бар.  
Эллен замирает, не успев донести стакан с выпивкой до рта. 

Снова это “мы”, сказанное как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Как будто не происходит ничего сверхъестественного. Теперь очередь Эллен тушеваться, но, в отличие от Бобби, она не отводит глаза.  
— Спасибо, — говорит тихо, на грани слышимости.   
“Мы” — это значит: “Ты и я, может быть, Эш”. Бобби кивает в ответ на ее благодарность. 

***

Кукрыниксы feat. Торба-на-круче - Кокаин

Бобби наотрез отказывается отпускать Эллен куда бы то ни было после всего, что они пережили за последнее время. Сингер аргументирует свое поведение тем, что бар сгорел, жить что Эллен, что Эшу негде, а у него пустой дом и вдоволь свободного места. Эллен соглашается, в конце концов, отпираться было действительно глупо.

В первое время Эллен не знает, куда себя деть. Она не может сидеть сложа руки, неизвестность сводит с ума, но Бобби ставит перед ней бутылку виски, приказным тоном говорит располагаться и отдыхать, а сам уезжает с Сэмом и Дином на очередную охоту. В тот вечер Эллен внезапно даже для себя надирается в стельку.

Утром она обнаруживает, что вчера ночью они полчаса проговорили о чем-то с Джо, но Эллен не может даже примерно вспомнить, о чем именно. Ей плохо вплоть до вечера, голова просто-напросто раскалывается, ее откровенно мутит, а мысли никак не желают собираться в кучу. Бобби в этот день не приезжает.

После пробуждения скептически осматривает свое отражение в зеркале и думает о том, что выглядит, просто-напросто, паршиво. Наверное, в ее ситуации это вполне оправданно, но сам факт злит. Эллен вообще очень многое раздражает и злит в последнее время, но она успокаивает себя тем, что это — временное.

Они еще раз созваниваются с Джо и договариваются встретиться сразу, как представится возможность. Дышать становится чуть легче. Бобби возвращается на следующий день ближе к ночи. К тому моменту Эллен удается взять себя в руки, немного прибраться, даже приготовить поесть. 

Сингер на это только бурчит что-то в духе: “Не стоило” и уходит в душ, но Эллен не может не заметить, что его выражение лица немного разглаживается. Она усмехается, раскладывает еду по тарелкам, ставит их на стол и щелкает чайником. Бобби возвращается, заходит на кухню спустя какое-то время и недоверчиво смотрит на Эллен. 

— Правда, не стоило, — начинает он, но Эллен перебивает:  
— Садись и ешь.  
Бобби, кряхтя, подходит к гарнитуру, достает с верхней полки очередную бутылку виски и пару стаканов и садится. Эллен наливает им выпить, и Бобби рассказывает про то, как прошла охота.

Эллен нисколько не удивлена тому факту, что на свободу вырвались по-настоящему страшные твари. Вроде семи смертных грехов, да черт знает, чего еще. Они с Бобби приходят к выводу, что нужно быстрее мобилизовать силы, привлечь к решению проблемы столько людей, сколько они смогут. 

Винчестеры не справятся в одиночку, это факт. Но и Бобби, и Эллен знают, что семья — это не только кровное родство, и проштрафившихся балбесов они не бросят. В какой-то момент Бобби снова поднимает тему о том, что бар нужно отстраивать заново. Эллен сама много думала об этом в последние дни. 

— С чего ты предлагаешь начать? — спрашивает она, убирая посуду в раковину.   
— С малого. Нужно убраться на пожарище, снова заложить фундамент и еще много всего. Есть у меня пара знакомых, которые могут с этим помочь, и завтра...  
— Думаешь, они не сравняют с землей новое место? — все внутри клокочет при мысли о том, что придется отступить, но Эллен все же реалистка, а факты на руках неутешительные. 

— Не сравняют, — уверенно отвечает Сингер. — У демонов сейчас другие приоритеты, а твое заведение — это оплот для многих охотников из самых разных штатов. Нам нужен бар “У дороги”, Эллен. Нам нужна ты.   
Он говорит это так уверенно, с таким запалом, что Эллен действительно ему верит. Внутри растет ощущение, что все не безнадежно, что свет в конце тоннеля все же есть.

А через два дня приезжает Джо. Они много говорят, и разговор выходит, на удивление, достаточно легким. Забавная, все-таки, штука жизнь: переоценка основных жизненных ценностей происходит после какого-то события, которое потрясает до глубины души и заставляет посмотреть на многие вещи иначе. 

Джо говорит, что останется с ней, что поможет снова поднять на ноги бар, а Эллен в ответ на это только улыбается.   
— У тебя своя жизнь, Джоанна Бэт, — ласково говорит она. — Проведи ее так, как сама считаешь нужным. И помни — я всегда буду тебя ждать у нас дома. Но и у меня тоже есть незаконченные дела, и, если ты нужнее на поле действий, то я буду нужнее здесь.  
Джо замолкает и смотрит на нее во все глаза. Потом срывается с места и обнимает.

Обнимает так сильно, что тиски вокруг сердца разжимаются окончательно. Они наконец-то друг друга поняли, они пришли к соглашению, пусть и по очень скользкой и извилистой дороге. Они все еще есть друг у друга и больше не потеряются. Эллен всегда будет ждать свою дочь, а Джо рано или поздно найдет дорогу домой. 

***

Эша выписывают через две недели. За это время Бобби умудряется организовать для Эллен целый волонтерский отряд из охотников, которые разделяют его мнение насчет того, что бар нужно восстановить. Эллен руководит процессом, бесконечно просчитывая в уме варианты, расходы, планируя будущее помещение. 

По вечерам они с Бобби (если он дома, конечно), много обсуждают происходящие события. Эллен всей душой сочувствует Дину, который продал душу за то, чтобы спасти Сэма, но понимает, что она бы поступила точно так же. Эллен заложила бы собственную душу не думая за Бобби, Эша или Джо.

Черт возьми, она заложила бы ее даже за любого из Винчестеров, потому что по-настоящему к ним привязалась. Джон Винчестер воспитал прекрасных сыновей, которые, несмотря на то, что совершали ошибки, действительно из кожи вон лезли, чтобы исправить и так непростое положение вещей. И готовы были пойти на все ради близких им людей. 

Когда Эллен забирает Эша из клиники, Бобби настаивает на том, чтобы они вдвоем оставались у него до тех пор, пока бар не станет пригоден для жизни хотя бы минимально. Эллен неловко, она не любит ходить в должниках, Эш тоже пребывает в растерянности, но Бобби говорит им не валять дурака, и Эллен снова подчиняется. 

Эш быстро идет на поправку, и вскоре начинает пропадать на стройке почти что круглосуточно на пару с Эллен. Они появляются у Бобби дома, как правило, под вечер, вымотанные, уставшие, но по-настоящему счастливые. Здание восстанавливается с нуля, процесс занимает время, но надежда поселяется в сердце. 

Бобби самого часто не бывает дома, он охотится, практически на износ, потому что их враг силен как никогда, а они до сих пор понятия не имеют, что именно задумал Азазель и насколько сильные демоны (и только ли демоны?) вырвались на свободу. Каждый воюет на своем фронте, и каждый выкладывается по максимуму.

Эллен по крупицам собирает информацию, транслирует ее по всем охотникам. Любую мелочь, которую удалось узнать, все, что угодно, лишь бы обеспечить им какое-никакое преимущество. Они часто созваниваются с Джо, которая тоже держит ее в курсе дела. В мире происходят страшные вещи, и Эллен просто жизненно необходимо следить за ситуацией. 

Несмотря на то, что дом Бобби является для них, скорее, пристанищем, Эллен старается поддерживать там порядок. Эллен не знает, что именно ей движет, ей просто хочется дать Бобби хоть немного тепла, по-человечески отблагодарить его за все, что он делает для них с Эшем, сделать его дом чуточку уютнее. 

Потому что это важно — знать, что есть место, где тебя ждут. И Эллен очень хочет, чтобы Бобби Сингер знал это. Бобби смущается каждый чертов раз, когда видит, что пыль протерта, что в холодильнике есть свежая еда, которую надо только разогреть, что стаканы для выпивки убраны в морозилку и ожидают своего часа.

Бобби растерянно смотрит на стопки выстиранных и выглаженных вещей, неизменно бурчит, что “не стоило”, что “ты бы лучше о себе заботилась” и прочие глупости, но за столько лет общения Эллен научилась не обращать на это внимания. Блестящие глаза и робкая улыбка значат для нее намного больше каких-то там заученных слов. 

Эллен знает, что Бобби очень долго был один, он просто-напросто отвык от какой-то рядовой, обыденной заботы, которая есть в жизни любого нормального человека. Эллен, признаться тоже, от такой заботы отвыкла, но именно сейчас, когда в мире творится черт знает что, и когда Роберт Сингер сделал для нее так много, Эллен хочет тоже что-то дать ему взамен. 

Не потому, что так правильно, не из-за опостылевшего “ты — мне, я — тебе” а потому, что сама этого хочет. Эллен доставляет невыразимое удовольствие видеть, как Бобби стесняется, ее радует, когда обычно такое хмурое лицо разглаживается, ей просто, в конце концов, приятно проводить с ним время даже за стаканом виски. 

Бобби не остается в долгу, и вот такая взаимность греет Эллен душу по-настоящему. Сингер часто ездит с ней и Эшем в будущий бар, он помогает выбирать материалы, советует подрядчиков, много делает своими руками. Параллельно он умудряется давать дельные советы Винчестерам, охотится сам и не сидит на месте. 

Эллен восхищается им и напоминает себе, что она такая же. Что она тоже не может сидеть без дела, что от нее тоже многое зависит и ее роль в происходящем невероятна важна. Об этом ей напоминает и Эш, который говорит, что “Дом у дороги” всегда был и остается местом, где рождается информация и формируются нужные связи. 

Пару раз в гости приезжает Джо, и они проводят вместе время как семья. Как когда-то, когда еще не было такого наплыва демонов, бар не подорвали, а Эллен и Эш не были вынуждены пользоваться благосклонностью Бобби бесконечно долгое время. Они пьют, много разговаривают и вспоминают былые дни, полностью растворившись в таких редких, но нужных минутах счастья. 

Через полгода бар “Дом у дороги” снова начинает работать в штатном режиме, только новый, улучшенный и ожидаемый многими. Уезжая из дома Бобби, Эллен ловит себя на странной мысли, что будет скучать. Эш тоже выглядит немного грустным, и, по дороге на новое место, тихо признается ей, что ему очень не хочется оставлять Бобби одного. 

***

Они с Бобби созваниваются чуть ли не каждый день, это становится своеобразной привычкой еще с того времени, как они жили вместе. И сейчас, когда они находятся порознь, привычка только закрепляется сильнее. Хотя бы созвон на минуту, просто знать, что все в порядке у него и отчитаться, что она в норме сама. 

Эллен сейчас вообще много времени проводит на телефоне. Помимо того, что они часто общаются с Джо, Эллен постоянно наводит справки и собирает для охотников дела, потому то периодически (часто) в “Дом у дороги” люди приходят именно за этим. Баром время от времени управляет Эш, потому что даже Эллен иногда необходимо отдыхать. 

В ту неделю Бобби не выходит на связь несколько дней. Эллен ждет, она заставляет себя ждать и не паниковать раньше срока. Такие сейчас времена: идет война, и импульсивность им не на руку, нужно принимать тщательные решения и продумывать все ходы наперед. Но на душе у Эллен скребут кошки, и, чтобы не вмешиваться, она прилагает все усилия. 

Эллен сильно нервничает, она много пьет, молчит и гипнотизирует телефон взглядом, Эш, видя ее состояние, полностью берет на себя руководство баром. Эллен знает, что ехать домой к Бобби бесполезно, он поехал на дело в Питтсбург и должен был, просто должен был рано или поздно дать о себе знать. 

Не тот человек, который может пропасть просто так. Не тот человек, которого так легко сломить, поймать, убить. Бобби живучий, как койот, он обязательно что-нибудь придумает и как-нибудь выкрутится. Эллен знает, что спину ему страхуют Винчестеры, что они всегда на подхвате, но легче от этого знания не становится ни на йоту. 

Телефон молчит, охотники качают головами в ответ на расспросы, и она просто не находит себе места, сходя с ума от беспокойства. В тот момент, когда Эллен все же принимает решение съездить к Бобби домой, чтобы узнать больше, попытаться помочь, сделать хоть что-то, ибо становится просто невыносимо, раздается телефонный звонок. 

Бобби сухо сообщает ей, что он в порядке, но за столько времени Эллен уже научилась различать оттенки в его голосе. Что-то царапает слух, подспудно, но царапает. И ее догадки подтверждаются, когда Бобби говорит, что хочет рассказать ей про охоту и просит приехать к нему через пару дней вечером. 

Потому что Бобби обычно приезжает сам, потому что Бобби никогда не просит внимания. По крайней мере, не настолько открыто. Теперь, когда Эллен знает, что Бобби в порядке, дышать становится в разы проще. Но все равно ощущение, что что-то случилось, не отпускает ее, и Эллен хочет как можно скорее оказаться рядом, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Помочь. Что-нибудь решить. 

***

— Она была любовью всей моей жизни, а я снова не смог спасти ее, понимаешь? — Бобби делает очередной глоток.   
Эллен даже представить себе боится, каково это: когда ты снова и снова вынужден наблюдать за тем, как страдает и мучается любимый человек, будучи абсолютно не в силах ничего сделать. 

— Это был сон, Бобби. Сон. — Эллен не знает, что еще можно сказать.  
Она понимает, что слова звучат жалко и скомкано. Других просто не находится, да и что тут скажешь? Единственное, что Эллен осознает сейчас четко — она нужна Бобби. Нужна здесь и сейчас. Эллен аккуратно сжимает его ладонь, Бобби поднимает на нее глаза. 

— Карен очень повезло с мужем, — она старается, чтобы ее голос звучал мягко. — И так вышло, что ты не знал тогда того, что знаешь сейчас. Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах на тот момент. Перестань себя винить.   
Бобби молчит и задумчиво смотрит сквозь нее. Эллен поднимается на ноги и отходит к раковине. После того, как они с Эшем съехали, Бобби опять запустил жилье. И, по всей видимости, перестал нормально питаться. 

— Вот что, — говорит Эллен. — Последние дни выдались нелегкими, иди ложись спать. Мы с тобой обсудим все завтра.   
— Я посижу еще, — отвечает он, Эллен качает головой.   
Она бегло осматривает кухню, открывает холодильник, критически осматривает содержимое и, вздохнув, принимается за готовку. 

Эллен управляется быстро, все это время Бобби молчит, смотрит в одну точку и пьет. Она ставит тарелки на стол, себе наливает воды и садится напротив.   
— Я не знаю, как справиться, Эллен. Столько всего происходит вокруг, конец света близок, Дин одной ногой в Аду, Белла увела у нас кольт из-под носа, а я могу думать только о Карен и о том, что тогда ее подвел.  
Эллен прекрасно его понимает. В конце концов, все они всего лишь навсего люди.

— За Беллой и кольтом охотятся Винчестеры, а тебе надо отдохнуть и выспаться. Сколько ты не спал? Двое суток? Трое? Поешь и ложись, Бобби, дела не убегут, а нам ты нужен в более-менее вменяемом состоянии. Так что давай, возьми себя в руки и просто дай себе несколько дней передышки. Мир не развалится от этого, Бобби, мир уже развалился, нам остается только делать все от нас зависящее, чтобы стало хоть немного, но легче. 

Бобби молчит. Эллен подталкивает к нему тарелку, Сингер горячими пальцами сжимает ей запястье.   
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Бобби, Эллен улыбается.   
— Поешь, а то остынет, — легко отвечает она.   
После ужина Эллен отправляет Бобби спать, а сама принимается за уборку. Ложится в тот день она поздно, но с ощущением, что сделала достаточно. Подарила Бобби один безмятежный вечер. Хотя бы. 

***

У Бобби и Карен не было детей. Бобби вообще их не хотел, незадолго до смерти жены они крупно поссорились как раз поэтому. Карен детей хотела, Бобби — нет. Возможно, именно поэтому он сейчас носится с Винчестерами как потерпевший. В конце концов, Сэм и Дин действительно воспринимаются как свои, родные люди, этого не отнять. 

Эллен прекрасно знает, что Бобби пойдет до последнего. Если есть хоть малейший шанс разорвать контракт Дина и помочь ему избежать вечности в Аду, то Бобби использует все возможности, выложится по полной. И Эллен тоже болеет душой за братьев, хотя бы потому, что понимает — каково это, когда дети пытаются залезть туда, куда не просят и совершают поступки, которые разрывают родительские сердца пополам. 

Джо все еще колесит по стране, выбираясь из одной передряги и тут же попадая в другую. Они часто созваниваются, периодически Джо заезжает в бар, Эллен выдает ей новые дела и думает о том, что Джоанна сильно повзрослела и изменилась. Она твердо знает, чего хочет от жизни и не боится идти своим, тернистым путем. Уилл бы гордился их дочерью. 

Эллен помогает Бобби отследить Беллу и чертов кольт, который воровка свистнула, долго не думая. С одной стороны, Эллен терпеть не может таких людей, как Белла Талбот. Амбициозные, пронырливые и эгоистичные, думающие только о себе. С другой стороны, Эллен ей восхищается, потому что Белла — это образец человека, который пойдет на что угодно ради достижения своей цели.

Но рано или поздно такие люди могут проколоться, и Белла не стала исключением. Эллен передает координаты Бобби и молится о том, чтобы они успели. Успели спасти Дина, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы разорвать порочный круг, в котором снова и снова должны погибать хорошие люди. 

Но они не успевают. Дина Винчестера забирают адские псы, Сэм Винчестер пропадает с горизонта, а Бобби становится похож на тень прежнего себя. Эллен не едет на похороны Дина, ее не приглашают, да и делать там особо нечего. Но Бобби приезжает в бар сам, рассказывает о том, что Сэм не стал сжигать брата, как положено, а просто похоронил.

Сэм надеется найти способ, чтобы вытащить брата из загробного мира, и Эллен его понимает, но все они знают, что выхода нет. Война забрала Дина, нужно двигаться дальше и как-то с этим жить. К сожалению, никто не знает, как. Бобби в тот день пьет до закрытия, а потом уходит. И с тех пор они не видятся с Эллен еще долго. 

***

Джо приезжает спустя неделю после похорон Дина. Эллен протирает барную стойку, когда двери открываются и на пороге появляется Джоанна. Она молча садится напротив, Эллен все понимает без слов. Она наливает Джо виски и молчит.   
— Он был хорошим человеком, — говорит Джо спустя несколько минут.  
— Настоящим сыном своего отца, — отвечает Эллен и наливает выпить еще и себе.  
— Как ты, мам?   
Эллен молчит, обдумывая ответ. 

— Волнуюсь за Бобби, — наконец отвечает она. — Он сам на себя не похож в последнее время. Никто не похож, что уж там.   
Джо кивает и крутит в руках стакан.   
— Как… Как у вас с ним? — задает она следующий вопрос, и Эллен давится выпивкой.   
Сложно, очень сложно, ничего не понятно. 

— Я не знаю, — озвучивает Эллен свои мысли.   
Она и правда не знает. Они с Бобби знакомы много лет, они прошли вместе через многое. Их жизнь никогда не стоит на месте, и времени думать о чувствах просто-напросто нет.   
— Ты заслуживаешь счастья, мам.   
— Все мы заслуживаем, — улыбается Эллен. 

Неловкий разговор прерывает Эш, который подходит к Джо, легко хлопает ее по плечу и садится за стойку рядом.   
— Прямо как в старые добрые, а? — говорит он, и мрачная атмосфера разряжается.   
Они пьют, вспоминают Джона Винчестера и его сыновей, достают очередную папку с новым делом, которое кажется простым лишь на первый взгляд.

Эш задумчиво скользит взглядом по страницам, потом произносит фразу, которая предопределяет многое:  
— Почему бы вам туда не съездить?  
— Вместе? — удивляется Эллен, Джо закашливается, забавно вытаращив глаза.   
— Ну да. Ты в прошлом охотилась, а Джо полезно будет поработать в команде. И не надо так на меня смотреть, без дела ты превращаешься в настоящую мегеру! А за баром я послежу.   
— А, знаешь, да. Что скажешь, Джоанна Бэт, зададим жару этим оборотням?  
Джо смеется и кивает. Эллен чувствует, что теперь пропасть между ними окончательно пропала. 

На следующий день Эллен и Джо отправляются на свою первую охоту. И справляются они на удивление слаженно, профессионально. Оборотень оказывается омегой, без стаи, обезумевший и окончательно потерянный. Ни Джо, ни Эллен не доставляет удовольствие убивать живое существо, но от омеги осталось мало человеческого. С тех пор они периодически охотятся вместе. 

***

Эллен все еще является хозяйкой “Дома у дороги”, но теперь там царствует Эш, а сама Эллен постоянно пропадает на охоте вместе со своей дочерью. Они с Бобби теперь общаются в разы меньше, подолгу пропадая каждый в своих делах. Еще реже они видятся, и именно поэтому Эллен узнает о том, что Дин Винчестер вернулся из мертвых намного позже всех остальных. 

Это кажется невозможным и невероятным, это кажется чудом, потому что не может человек пролежать четыре месяца в сырой земле и просто воскреснуть. Но охотники говорят, что видели Сэма и Дина своими глазами в разных штатах, а Бобби подтверждает их слова. Это вселяет надежду и робкую уверенность в том, что они все же смогут выиграть эту войну.

Но на шахматную доску выходят другие фигуры, и вот тогда Эллен становится по-настоящему страшно.   
— Ангелы? — спрашивает Эллен, усмехнувшись.  
— Те еще сукины дети, — отвечает Руфус, фыркнув. — Премерзкие создания, гнилые и скользкие. С демонами и то проще, их поведение хотя бы можно как-то предугадать. Но ангелы — обычные святоши, которые прикрываются благими намерениями и повсюду сеют разрушения.   
— Но ведь исключения есть?  
— Кастиэль вроде не такой потерянный, если верить Дину. Хотя, опять же, сложно там все.   
Эллен натирает стекло и думает о том, что ей срочно нужно позвонить Джоанне. Дело, над которым Джо работает, только что заиграло новыми красками. 

Она набирает ее номер, сообщает ей информацию, Джо коротко выдыхает в трубку: “Поняла”, и скидывает вызов. Вздохнув, Эллен возвращается за стойку.   
— Бобби про тебя спрашивал, — внезапно говорит Руфус.  
— Как он?   
— Вне себя от радости, что Дин вернулся. И вне себя от мерзости, которая творится в мире. Вздумал построить дома противодемонический бункер, представляешь? Сколько времени мы убили на то, чтобы достать нужные материалы, это просто…  
— Противодемонический бункер? Серьезно? — Эллен даже не знает, радоваться ли ей, что Бобби настолько заразился энтузиазмом или паниковать от того, какой оборот приобретает дело.  
— Да, черт возьми! Просто подвал, обитый железом, исписанный защитными знаками и прочей ерундой!  
— А Бобби не так прост, как кажется, верно? — усмехается Эллен, закидывая полотенце себе на плечо.   
— Не то слово. Всех на уши поднял со своей гениальной идеей.   
— Кроме меня, — внезапно говорит она, и понимает, что от осознания этого на душе становится по-настоящему горько.   
— Бобби — старый дурак в кепке, Эллен, помяни мои слова. Сейчас для него на первом месте братья и ангелы со своими печатями, да толпы демонов, которые ждут возвращения Люцифера из темницы. Он взвалил на себя слишком много и забывает о том, что действительно важно. Но он вспомнит, обязательно. Не сможет не вспомнить.   
Руфус понимает намного больше, чем следовало бы. Больше, чем Эллен понимает сама.

— Сэм обезумел от крови демонов, так? — меняет Эллен тему.  
— Да, у него что-то вроде зависимости, как я понял. Страшная штука, очень страшная. Жаль Дина, который даже после воскрешения оказался втянут во все это дерьмо.   
— Умные парни, разберутся, — говорит Эллен, наливая Руфусу еще виски.  
— Конечно, разберутся. Только вот не разобрались бы они слишком поздно, — добавляет Руфус тихо, допивает виски и уходит. 

Эллен принимает решение не думать о непрошенных мыслях, которым сейчас не время и не место. Ее задача — помогать охотникам в этой войне, и со своей задачей она просто обязана справляться превосходно. В конце концов, кто, если не она? А еще Эллен ловит себя на мысли, что скучает о Бобби. Но это все подождет, у Сингера есть другие, более важные дела. 

***

Escala - Palladio

Вся эта ангельско-демоническая эпопея стоит у Эллен, да и еще у многих людей поперек горла. Сейчас сложно сказать, кого охотники ненавидят больше — кровожадных демонов или не менее кровожадных ангелов, которые позволили Люциферу вырваться из клетки и гулять по земле. 

Заваруха в Колорадо лишь служит началом конца. По земле теперь ходят всадники Апокалипсиса, и только одному Богу ведомо, какой у всего этого будет исход. Впрочем, исход, по версии ангелов, один — легендарное сражение Михаила и Люцифера, Апокалипсис на Земле в чистом виде, смерть миллиардов людей и немного больше.

В Колорадо она впервые за последние два года видит Дина Винчестера и не сдерживается. Эллен отвешивает ему пощечину, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не разорвать паршивца на месте. Потому что за это время ни Дин, ни Сэм ни разу, ни разу не додумались хотя бы ей позвонить! Дин ошарашенно потирает щеку, Сэм откровенно тушуется, вспышка злости гаснет, не успев полностью разгореться. 

Им удается победить Войну, спасти жителей городка, но Эллен понимает, что это — только начало. Еще трое всадников пока что никак не объявились, никто не знает, где их искать и чего вообще можно ожидать от приспешников самого Сатаны. Все мнения сходятся в одном — ничего хорошего ждать точно не придется.

Сэм и Дин выглядят такими же, как и всегда. После всего пережитого они едут в бар, и там Эллен впервые за долгое время снова видит Бобби и, к ее облегчению, Бобби не выглядит изможденным, больным или потерянным. Наоборот, Бобби полон сил, несмотря на то, что мир буквально рушится. 

Бобби все еще готов лезть в самое пекло, чтобы защитить своих близких, Бобби остается все тем же несгибаемым человеком и оплотом спокойствия, он не пасует перед трудностями и подает другим заражающий пример того, как нужно вести себя на войне. Эллен восхищается и гордится им. 

В следующий раз они собираются у Бобби перед тем, как попытаться убить Люцифера и остановить все это. Они собираются как семья в последний раз, не хватает только Эша, который не смог приехать. Эллен видит улыбающуюся Джо, видит Бобби, такого привычного, видит Сэма и Дина. Она чувствует тепло в груди, даже несмотря на то, что завтра они отправятся на верную смерть.

Кастиэль ей нравится, Эллен готова признать, что он отличается от других ангелов. Да, он в каких-то вопросах наивен, но все равно остается воином, преданным своим идеям. Повезло, что Кас на их стороне. Он — по-настоящему сильный союзник, хотя, конечно, тот еще ребенок в плащике. 

Эллен не может не отметить, что Кас во многом опирается на Дина. Словно пытается разобраться, понять что-то для себя, а Дин является для него единственным возможным маяком. Это умиляет, но и настораживает одновременно. Все же не с тем человеком Кастиэль связался изначально, да обратной дороги уже не было. 

План “Убить Люцифера”, конечно, очень хлипкий, но они не могут не попытаться. Потому что от этого зависит многое. Потому что им, наконец, улыбнулась удача в виде проклятого кольта, из которого можно застрелить даже самого Сатану, и Кроули, который по личным причинам, но все же на их стороне. 

Бобби порывается поехать с ними, но Эллен останавливает его. “Ты нужен нам здесь”, — безапелляционно отметает она. Сингер долго буравит ее взглядом и говорит то, от чего сердце болезненно сжимается: “Я не хочу отпускать вас туда одних”. Бобби говорит: “Вас”, но смотрит в упор именно на Эллен. Она понимает все без слов и выходит, не давая себе шанса передумать. 

Потому что сегодня они отправляются на верную смерть. Сегодня они убьют Люцифера, положат конец агонии, в которой мир пребывает уже достаточно долго. Они не намерены отступать и пойдут на все, чтобы это прекратилось. Войну нужно выиграть. Они не имеют права проиграть. 

И, признаться честно, Эллен понимает, что вероятность того, что они вернутся из Карфагена живыми, стремится к нулю. Слишком высоки ставки, слишком много поставлено на кон. Поэтому очень важно, чтобы Бобби, хотя бы Бобби остался и продолжил их дело, если они не смогут сделать все так, как задумано. 

***

Они с Джо и Винчестерами приезжают в проклятый Карфаген, и вот тут все идет не по плану. С самого начала пропадает Кас, который увидел повсюду жнецов смерти и пошел выяснять, в чем здесь дело. Потом появляется демоница, натравившая на них адских псов, Дин ввязывается в драку, Джо бросается ему на помощь, и Джоанну ранят. 

Смертельно ранят. У Джо шансы выжить минимальные, псы разодрали ее достаточно сильно, она не выкарабкается, и Эллен понимает это с самого начала. Но отказывается в это верить, потому что Джо — ее дочь, единственный ребенок, и Эллен просто не может смириться с тем фактом, что ее девочка не выкарабкается из очередной передряги. 

Они запираются в скобяной лавке и осознают, что оказались в западне. Отсюда нет выхода, снаружи ожидают адские псы, город кишит жнецами, Кас пропал, может, даже в плену. Они не знают, что делать, Джо ранена, Эллен с трудом удается держать себя в руках. Дин выглядит потерянным, оглушенным и раздавленным. Скорее всего, думает, что это — его вина. 

Но это не так. Джо сама ломанулась ему на подмогу, сама ввязалась в это. Глупый, глупый ребенок, который вечно лезет туда, куда лезть не положено. Эллен в отчаянии, она близка к истерике и многое бы отдала за то, чтобы рядом сейчас был Бобби, который точно смог бы привести ее в чувство. 

— Носилки? — спрашивает Дин.   
— Я посмотрю, что есть, — сразу отвечает Сэм и уходит.  
Они с Сэмом переговариваются вполголоса, но Эллен слышит каждое слово. Она уверена, Джо тоже все слышит. 

— Стойте, — хрипит Джо, — стойте ребята. — Она сипло выдыхает и делает паузу. — Мы можем посмотреть на вещи реально?   
Эллен напрягается. Она узнает этот решительный тон, и абсолютно точно знает, что сейчас прозвучат слова, которые ей не понравятся. Слова, которые решат все. Очередной план, с самого начала не обещающий закончиться ничем хорошим. 

Джо продолжает:   
— Я не могу пошевелить ногами. Меня нельзя двигать, мои кишки держит внутри только повязка.   
Сэм возвращается, Дин замирает на месте. По его лицу видно, что он тоже начинает понимать, куда клонит Джо, и он тоже не в восторге. Эллен обуревает настоящий ужас.   
— Нам нужно определить наши приоритеты, — каждое слово дается Джо с невыносимым трудом. — Первое: я никуда не сдвинусь.  
— Джоанна Бэт, не говори так, — Эллен не выдерживает.   
Она не может, просто не может слышать то, как ее дочь добровольно сдается. Как единственный ребенок отказывается бороться за жизнь. 

— Мама, я не могу драться. Я не могу ходить. Но я могу сделать кое-что. — Джо набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. — У нас есть пропан, провода, каменная соль, железные гвозди, — пауза. — Все, что нужно.  
У Эллен темнеет в глазах, уши моментально закладывает. Дальнейшее она слышит словно сквозь вату, скорее угадывает, нежели понимает до конца.   
— Все, что нужно? — Сэм тоже отказывается верить.   
— Чтобы сделать бомбу, Сэм.  
Сэм молчит, но Дин — нет. Эллен уверена, он все понял с самого начала. Так же, как и она. Но тоже отказывался верить. До этого момента. 

— Нет, Джо. Нет, — его голос срывается.   
— У тебя есть другой план? — Джо вскидывает на него горящие яростью и отчаянием глаза. — У тебя есть другой план?! За дверью адские псы, Дин. Они знают наши запахи, они никогда не перестанут преследовать нас.   
Джо права, Джо тысячу раз права, но, Боже, Эллен просто вне себя от ужаса. Она знает, что Джоанна скажет в следующий момент, и не может, просто не может поверить в то, что это происходит на самом деле. 

Джо продолжает:   
— Мы впустим псов. Вы выберетесь на крышу и перепрыгните на соседнее здание, — она свистяще выдыхает воздух, — я буду ждать, держа палец на кнопке. Порву этих щенков и дам вам хоть несколько минут преимущества.  
Теперь, когда слова произнесены вслух, Эллен осознает, что предлагает ее дочь.  
— Нет, я не дам тебе...  
Она просто не может смолчать, просто не может позволить этому случиться. 

Но Джо перебивает ее:  
— Мы здесь для этого, верно? — она смотрит на Дина в упор. — Если я дам вам шанс убить дьявола, мы должны это сделать...  
— Нет, это не… — Эллен не может сдержать подступающие слезы, голос прерывается на последнем слове, ее захлестывает отчаяние.  
— Мама. У тебя буквально последний шанс отнестись ко мне как к взрослой. Воспользуйся им.   
Джо говорит решительно. Джоанна уже все решила. Эллен должна ее поддержать. 

И именно в этот момент Эллен принимает решение, которое пока не готова озвучивать вслух. Она вытирает слезы и говорит:  
— Вы все слышали? За работу.  
Сэм и Дин срываются с места, Эллен целует Джо в макушку и поднимается на ноги. У них много работы. 

Сооружая бомбы, Эллен Харвелл думает о том, что она прожила хорошую жизнь. Она любила и была любима прекрасным человеком, она воспитала потрясающую, храбрую, отважную дочь. У Эллен была семья, настоящая, пусть даже и не только по крови. Эллен не о чем жалеть. Почти. 

Единственное, что Эллен не успела в жизни — это не сказала Бобби о том, что она за всю свою жизнь любила двух потрясающих мужчин, один из которых ушел слишком рано, а второму она просто не нашла в себе сил сказать, как все обстояло на самом деле. Потому что война не прекращалась, и у них просто не было времени размениваться на такие мелочи. 

Насыпая гвозди в ведра и оплетая проводами самодельные взрывные устройства, Эллен думает о том, что Бобби заслуживает того, чтобы знать. Как жаль, что Эллен уже не успеет ничего изменить. Она присаживается около Джо на колени и понимает, что гордится ей. По-настоящему гордится. И не оставит своего ребенка погибать одного. 

Джо смотрит на нее так, будто знает, какие именно слова Эллен произнесет в следующее мгновение. Порой им вообще не нужно высказывать свои мысли вслух, они друг друга прекрасно чувствуют.  
— Мама, нет.  
— Кто-то должен их впустить, а ты сама сказала — ты не двигаешься, — Эллен ласково на нее смотрит. — Ты убедила меня, Джо. И, да, ты права, это важно. Но я не оставлю тебя одну, — добавляет Эллен решительно.   
— Дин, — Сэм тоже начинает понимать. 

Дин растерянно смотрит на брата и на Джо, и не двигается с места.   
— Идите, мальчики.  
— Эллен, — еще раз пробует Сэм, но она не хочет его слушать. У нее просто нет сил слушать кого бы то ни было.   
— Я сказала, идите! — она берет на пару тонов выше.   
Чтобы они поняли. Чтобы они ушли и сделали, наконец, то, зачем они все сегодня приехали в это проклятое место. 

Перед тем, как братья успевают нырнуть в черный ход, Эллен добавляет:  
— Да, Дин. Пните его под зад. Не промажьте.   
Винчестер кивает и скрывается. Эллен тяжело выдыхает и поднимается на ноги. Джо плачет, Джо не прекращает плакать с тех пор, как Эллен сообщила о своем решении. Эллен заставляет себя быть сильной и не давать слабину. Не сейчас. Не в последние минуты. 

Эллен снимает цепи, удерживающие двери, размыкает дорожку из соли, садится рядом с Джо. Джоанна кладет голову ей на плечо. Она уже потеряла слишком много крови, лицо — мертвенно-бледное. Джо сжимает руку на кнопке, Эллен обхватывает ее ладонь. Они вместе. Вместе до самого конца. 

— Я всегда буду любить тебя, детка, — говорит Эллен и целует свою дочь в лоб.  
— Я тоже, — голос Джо звучит совсем тихо.   
— Детка? Джо?  
Это — конец. Эллен плачет, теперь уже можно. Ее девочка ушла. Она погибла как настоящий воин, боец. Уилл гордился бы ей.   
— Ничего, ничего. Ты моя хорошая девочка, — говорит Эллен и прижимает Джо к себе. 

Эллен готовится умереть. Отправиться следом за своей дочерью. Она чувствует дыхание адской твари, которое опаляет ей шею, держит руку на кнопке, выжидая удачный момент и думает о том, что все дороги в итоге ведут к семье. Всегда. И они будут вместе. Сейчас и немножко дольше. До самого конца, который, конечно же, приходит так рано. 

Они с Джо прожили хорошую жизнь, их семья помогла многим людям, и сейчас, на пороге смерти, Эллен осознает это достаточно ярко. Они сделали очень многое, они не остались в стороне, они помогали и отдавали в этой войне столько, сколько могли, выжимали из себя все. И выжмут еще. Вот прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту.   
— Можешь возвращаться в ад, мерзкая сука, — рычит Эллен и пальцем продавливает кнопку. 

***

Сначала Эллен думает, что это — конец. Они с Джо умерли и попали в Рай, на обетованные земли. Свет ослепляющий, белый, пронзительный. Такой, от которого болят глаза. Желаемого облегчения, которое должно быть, нет. В Раю так же страшно, как и на Земле. Затхло, жарко, и воняет паленой псиной. 

Эллен внезапно осознает, что она все еще сжимает пульт, а Джо все еще сидит рядом с ней, ее тело уже начинает остывать, но все еще хранит остатки тепла. Эллен видит языки пламени, слышит вой адских псов, которые горят, должно быть, заживо. Эллен ничего не понимает. Она сжимает деревянными пальцами проклятую кнопку, пока мозг пытается зафиксировать происходящее.

И внезапно до нее доходит — бомба не сработала. Что-то пошло не так, потому что ведра с насыпанными в них гвоздями, солью и прочим стоят нетронутые. Бомба не сработала. Может, заклинило провода, может, случилось что-то еще. Но бомба не сработала, а псы воют, и повсюду — белый свет, в котором горят гончие из Ада. 

Зрение, наконец, возвращается в норму, ослепительный свет гаснет, и первое, что Эллен видит перед собой — обеспокоенное лицо напротив. Девушка с белоснежными волосами что-то пытается ей сказать, но Эллен лишь продолжает сжимать руку своей дочери.

— Вы слышите меня? — слова доносятся как сквозь толщу воды. — Боже. Гадриэль! — орет незнакомка. — Иди сюда срочно!  
— Кто вы такие? — голос Эллен срывается, она лишь сильнее прижимает к себе труп дочери.   
— Гадриэль! — девчонка ее игнорирует, и за ее спиной Эллен видит фигуру мужчины, который окидывает их с Джо оценивающим взглядом. 

— Эми, я не могу.  
— Можешь, — незнакомка резко встает на ноги и поворачивает к нему голову. — Можешь, ты слышишь меня? Сегодня никто больше не умрет.  
Эллен все еще не понимает, что происходит. В тот момент, когда мужчина наклоняется к Джо, Эллен вскидывает вперед руку и воет:   
— Не трогайте ее! Она умерла, она…  
Ей не дают сказать ни слова. Мужчина касается двумя пальцами виска Джоанны, и ее дочь, сделав хриплый вздох, открывает глаза. 

***

Они выбираются из магазина вчетвером. Эллен придерживает Джо, не давая ей упасть, и рассматривает внезапно людей, которые так вовремя подоспели ей на помощь. У девушки все лицо перепачкано в крови и копоти, она плачет, слезы размазывают по лицу грязь, но она просто не может остановиться. 

В городе пусто, ни намека на демонов, Люцифера, адских псов или другую нечисть. Это кажется до ужаса подозрительным, и ясно становится одно — отсюда надо как можно скорее выбираться. Эллен уверена, что Сэм и Дин поджидают дьявола на кладбище, а вот судьба Каса до сих пор остается неизвестной. 

Джо висит в ее руках безвольной куклой, но она жива, она дышит, и им срочно нужно в больницу. Эллен понимает это отчетливо, как и то, что, возможно, ее дочь выкарабкается. В такое сложно поверить, но приходится, потому что дыхание Джо опаляет ей шею, и кожа у нее не такая холодная, как тогда, когда они сидели вместе в магазине на полу, сжимая проклятый пульт от самодельной бомбы. 

Мужчина идет рядом с ними и, сощурившись, крутит головой по сторонам. Его глаза безостановочно бегают по пустынным улицам, совсем как у Каса, когда он пропал.  
— Ты — ангел? — хрипло спрашивает Эллен.   
— Падший, — вместо него отвечает девушка.   
Эллен кивает, принимая такой ответ. Мозг все еще отказывается поверить в действительность, слишком большая концентрация событий. Слишком внезапная помощь и непредвиденный исход. 

В какой-то момент мужчина, коротко шепнув что-то на ухо своей спутнице, пропадает. Просто исчезает на улицах, и девчонка замирает на месте. Эллен замечает свою машину и, придерживая Джо, спешит туда. Девчонка (вроде как Эми) идет за ней, ступая практически неслышно.   
— Куда он? — спрашивает Эллен, открывая заднюю дверцу.   
— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Эми с едва уловимым акцентом.   
Она помогает Эллен уложить Джо назад и снова замирает. Выглядит девчушка потерянной. Эллен, вздохнув, принимает еще одно решение. 

— Садись, — говорит она, открывая пассажирскую дверь.   
Эми садится в машину, заторможенно оглядывая город. Эллен проворачивает ключ зажигания и устремляется в путь. Джо прерывисто дышит на заднем сидении, и это придает ей сил. 

— Тебя зовут Эми? — решает уточнить Эллен.  
Ей нужно на что-то отвлекаться, пока она гонит из ненавистного города. Сэм и Дин не пропадут, Эллен точно это знает. А вот Джо срочно нужна помощь.  
— Малая, — хрипло отвечает девчонка.   
Эллен кивает и задает следующий вопрос:   
— Что у вас случилось? 

Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Малая начинает говорить.   
— Бойня. С оборотнями. Погибла моя мать и, — она запинается. — Друг семьи. Перед тем, как, — ее голос начинает дрожать, — перед тем, как умереть, он отправил нас сюда, не знаю, зачем и почему. Может, чтобы помочь вам. А, может, это вышло случайно.   
Эллен думает, что у нее сейчас лопнет голова. Слишком много информации, слишком хорошо складываются обстоятельства. 

— Гадриэль ничего тебе не сказал?   
— Сказал, что вернется.   
— И как он тебя найдет? — Эллен нужно поддерживать разговор.   
До ближайшей больницы не так много ехать, но тишина ее нервирует. 

— Не знаю. Как-нибудь найдет. Он всегда находит.   
Эллен молчит. Она не знает, что сказать. Но Малая продолжает разговор сама:   
— Мы едем в больницу, да?   
Эллен кивает, перестраиваясь в соседний ряд. Внезапно с заднего сиденья раздается тихое: “Мам”, и Эллен сильнее вдавливает педаль газа в пол.   
— Все будет в порядке, моя девочка. Ты поправишься, — говорит она, смотря в зеркало заднего вида.   
Джо слабо улыбается и закрывает глаза. Эллен замечает, что Малая больше не плачет. Лишь отстраненно смотрит на проносящийся пейзаж за окном. 

***

Бобби смотрит на нее так, будто увидел призрака. Демона. Оборотня. Любую нечисть, которую нужно пристрелить сейчас же, немедленно. Он пятится назад, когда Эллен переступает порог. Хватается за кинжал, но Эллен оказывается быстрее. Она выбивает лезвие у него из рук и, вздохнув, показательно разрезает ладонь. 

Кожа не кипит, лезвие не плавится, красная кровь тут же выступает наружу. Бобби молча протягивает ей фляжку, не переставая смотреть во все глаза. Эллен понимающе делает глоток. Земля не разверзлась под ногами, ее глаза не вылезли из орбит.   
— Я думал, ты умерла, — хрипит Бобби. — Я думал, что не увижу тебя больше. 

Эллен делает шаг вперед, но в этот раз Бобби ее опережает. Он сгребает ее в охапку, прижимает к себе так сильно, так нужно и правильно. Эллен чувствует накатывающее облегчение, глаза начинает безобразно печь, она обнимает Бобби двумя руками и именно в этот момент Бобби отстраняется, пальцем приподнимает ее подбородок и целует. 

Счастье на Земле все же есть. Счастье — это знать, что твоя дочь в безопасности, что она поправится, что с ней все будет хорошо. Счастье — это понимать, что все близкие люди живы, что им удалось в очередной раз обыграть самого Сатану и остаться невредимыми. Счастье — это когда Бобби Сингер шепчет тебе куда-то в шею, что он безумно скучал и никогда в жизни больше не оставит тебя одну. 


End file.
